A War Not Yet Over
by NinjaGazelle
Summary: From the MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic. Major Nonalo Alsorran has defeated (spoiler) in battle and is called away to Coruscant by the SIS. As a famous war hero, Nona must now face her most difficult Op yet, spywork. With the help of a defected imperial agent and cunning smuggler, Nona races to beat the Empire to uncovering an ancient Rakata artifact that could change the war.
1. Chapter 1

After defeating General Rakton in an intense battle, Major Alsorran of Havoc Squad has been called back to Coruscant. Spoilers for the Trooper, Bounty Hunter, Agent, Smuggler, and Jedi Consular storyline.

Rated T - Language, violence.

* * *

Cantinas were a place Major Nonalo Alsorran never expected to find herself in. She had never been much of a drinker during her time in military training and even less so as a ranking member. The loud music of the place gnawed at her brain. Nonalo could handle hours of firing rifles and bombs exploding but the obnoxious sounds of sentient beings irritated her. She sat at a round table in the Sailor's Sun Cantina on the ruins of Corellia, waiting patiently for a drink one of her squadmates fetched her. Without her durasteel chestplate and heavy greaves, Nona felt exposed. The soft touch of cloth to her green skin made her weary. Thankfulness did not cover what she felt about the hidden blaster she had on her belt. Eyes flitted toward her still. Ever since her arrival had been announced by a slightly drunk Aric Jorgan, people could not look away. She was the hero of Corellia. The Hero of the Republic. Nona was no Jedi and able still to change the course of the war in the Republic's favor.

Yuun, her tech specialist returned with a neon purple drink. The Gand murmured something about the contents of the beverage but Nona paid him no attention. Her brain pulsated with an ache. She wanted nothing more than the sleep aboard her ship, the BT-7 Thunderclap. However, her crew, the most talented soldiers in the Republic had demanded shore leave. And who was she to deny them? Hesitantly, Nona brought the cocktail to her lips.

"Major," A male voice spoke softly from behind her. She turned and was surprised to see Jonas Balkar. An SIS agent who had worked with her on numerous ops was standing there on Corellia smiling at her.

"Agent," She said quickly to cover her confusion. Jonas looked to Yuun and bowed his head respectfully. Unlike many who encountered the enigmatic Gand, Jonas did not seem to care that Yuun was not human. She herself being a Mirialan affected her greatly whenever anti-alien sentiment was abound. "I wouldn't expect to see an SIS agent here on the battlefront." Nona said in her best attempt at joking. Ever since a child, Nona had been reserved. Her mother and father had raised her on their ancestral home world of Mirial. There, she had been taught the ways of her people. Connecting to the peace of the galaxy. Some would call it communing with the Force but Nona had always struggled with this. Milara, her sister was different. Her strength in the Force was exceptional; something her parents were ever so proud of until the Empire discovered Milara's existence. She shook away the dark memories of her childhood to meet Jonas' gaze.

"I'm here for you, Major." Jonas said with a solemn expression. Nona's heart leapt at his words. Her tattooed cheeks flushed with an emotion Nona had not felt in some time. Warzones were not the place for emotions as flimsy as crushes. Jonas took the open chair at the table. A scantily clad Twi'lek server approached and asked for Jonas' order. He asked for a Tatooinian Sunrise before turning back to an interested Yuun and tired Nona. "Yesterday morning, we got an Imperial Intelligence defector." Nona set her colorful drink on the table and crossed her arms before her as she waited for him to continue. "She is the very agent who revealed the past Supreme Chancellor's skewed alliances." Jonas took a sip of the drink that had just arrived for him.

"What does that have to do with me? I work best on the battlefield and not in clandestine back-channels." Nona had never tried her hand at the spygame. Jonas cracked a smile.

"Oh I know, Major. I've seen your talents in the field." Nona's face got warmer. Was that even possible? Jonas finished his drink before speaking again.

"The agent will only work with you." Jonas finally admitted.

Unease crept through her body. Imperial Intelligence was a slimy beast that it seemed could never be put down. Just the thought of an agent made her skin crawl. Her thoughts must have written themselves out on her face. Jonas sighed in understanding.

"Major!" Aric, Nona's right-hand man, sidled up to the table with a rapturous human woman hanging onto his waist. "Who knew Corellia could be this fantastic?" Aric's breath smelled heavily of alcohol. Having to burst Aric's celebratory bubble was almost as bad as having to meet with this unknown Imp.

"Sorry, Jorgan, we are needed on Coruscant." Nona stood from the table. Aric's smile fell instantly.

"Yes, sir." He stood as straight as an arrow, all traces of intoxication unexplainably gone. "I'll get the rest of Havoc Squad to the ship ASAP." Nona thanked him with a nod. She turned to Jonas.

"See you in the capitol." She said before walking out of the cantina.

The BT-7 Thunderclap was a standard issue ship provided to all Republic lieutenants. Nona was now a major but she had grown accustomed to the smaller vessel and had yet to request a new one, much to the chagrin of Tanno Vik, her Weequay bombs expert. He lacked the gung-ho motivation the rest of her crew boosted. Nona had recruited him off a battle-scarred Balmorra with the promises of wealth and glory. Havoc had the glory but still lacked of credits.

"Already have us working the grind! Damn slavers." Vik grumbled after Nona had spoken to the crew in the holocommunicator room of the ship.

"Shut it, Vik." Aric snapped. "Did Agent Balkar give any more information than that, Major?" Aric stood at attention like he always did.

"You know SIS, they aren't keen to give out the information to just anyone." Nona sighed.

"We need to proceed with caution here, Major." Elara Dorne said. Dorne was her squad's medic and an Imperial defector herself. Her accent was crisp and had taken Nona some time to get accustomed to. "Imperial Intelligence is a snake. This is likely a last-ditch effort by Intelligence to get a cypher agent into the Republic." Dorne spoke from experience. Her father, Vasil Dorne was indeed a special attaché to the Ministry of Intelligence.

"Cypher agent?" Vik asked sharply. "What's that?"

"Cyphers are the field operatives of Imperial Intelligence. They specialize in covert operations, assassinations, data gathering, and infiltration." Dorne spoke as though she were reading a manual.

As her squad continued its bickering, Nona turned to glance out the viewpoint to her left. The electric blue of hyperspace reflected in her eyes. Maybe she had wanted some shore leave like her crew. But Nona was a reliable soldier; she would always follow the orders given to her by superiors. This op was one that left a bad taste in her mouth yet she allowed her ship to carry on toward the Republic's capital world of Coruscant.


	2. Chapter 2

Spoilers for the Trooper, Bounty Hunter, Agent, Smuggler, and Jedi Consular storyline.

Rated T - Language, violence.

* * *

This defection was quite different than her last, Adoko Gale noted. Previously, she had simply given herself up at a swanky casino on Nar Shaddaa to be welcomed into a Strategic Information Services' op without event. A lot had changed since that time. Adoko had been taken back by the Empire and brainwashed. The war had reached a head and the work of spies was no longer valued as much as it had been during the Cold War.

This time, Adoko Gale was not given a delicious drink to swig while discussing her terms of defection. No, she was immediately arrested and her weapons confiscated. This only happened after much resistance and foul worlds uttered. Adoko trusted her weapons more than anyone. They were never going to betray her. She was forced out of her stylish combat skin and into ill-fitting prisoner garb. Of course she had expected all this. She had been trained to expect this.

A pair of burly Republic soldiers dragged her down a non-descript hall and into a blank room with a metal chair and table. The men dropped her onto the uncomfortable seat and stood by the door, staring daggers at her. Adoko understood the contempt they felt toward her. During her time as a cypher agent for the Empire she had taken countless Republic lives. In their eyes, Adoko could see their hunger to kill her. Her hands were bound by a plasma bond behind her back. She was completely vulnerable to an attack if they wished to beat her senseless. No, they wouldn't do that, she thought. This was a high and mighty Republic. They would not bring themselves down to the level of the Empire in terms of poor prisoner treatment.

"Cypher agent Adoko Gale. Codename: Cypher Nine. Intelligence number: 14327." A female voice pulled Adoko's gaze from the cement floor she had been staring at. A slight human woman had entered the room. She wore loose tan robes and an expression of exalted morality.

"Since when did the Republic start having Jedis do interrogations?" Adoko asked with a smile. "Things are getting serious." She couldn't help but say with a snide look to the Republic soldiers at the door.

"Yes," The Jedi spoke softly as she took the seat across from Adoko. "I am here because interrogating someone with your immense skill at deception deserves the utmost attention."

"I guess I should be proud," Adoko said. The Jedi surprised her with the hint of a smile.

"You are defecting with the promise of information regarding the Empire's military tactics." The Jedi said from memory. Adoko opened her mouth to speak but the Jedi beat her to it, "However, you will only speak to Major Nonalo Alsorran." The Jedi was of middle age. Her light brown hair was pulled back tightly to her head, giving her expression a severe look.

"Correct," Adoko said.

"Why will you only speak to the major, Adoko?" The Jedi's use of her name rubbed Adoko the wrong way. What stood between an agent and immediate death was her identity, Adoko had been taught. It was her greatest weapon. Her trump card. She felt exposed without it.

"You'll find out when I speak to her, won't you." Adoko smiled. The Jedi smiled back with dead eyes. Disquiet slipped into Adoko's mind. Was this a Jedi trick of the mind? Or just her head playing tricks on her. During her early years as a cypher agent, Adoko had felt the immensity of a Dark Council member bearing down on her with his sheer force of will. That had been suffocating, while what she felt now was only pressure.

"She has a strong mind," The Jedi murmured. Adoko let pride grow on her face. The intense training she had endured to become a cypher was not child's play. "What made you come to us?" The Jedi's voice was so calm it made Adoko angry. She had grown accustomed to the various levels of fury that issued from the Siths of Dromund Kaas, the capital world of the Empire.

"How many times do I have to tell you, lady? I'm not talking 'till Alsorran gets here." Adoko spat. Despite her desire to defect to the Republic, the ill-will she harbored toward Jedi would not be easily swayed. The Jedi stood, her face empty of all emotion. Adoko watched the Jedi make eye contact with one of the soldiers before exiting the room. The soldiers turned to Adoko with evil glints in their eyes. One remained beside the door as the other walked toward the fastened Adoko Gale.

"You remember your time on Voss?" The solider asked in a gruff voice. Adoko simply stared up at him.

"I've been many places, honey." She flashed a grin. The solider struck her hard across the face. Her vision became blurry.

"You killed my brother, you filth!" The soldier yelled. "He was only 17! He joined up because he wanted to be just like me. And you killed him! Killed him like he was nothing."

"Are you quite done?" Adoko asked sharply. The soldier gritted his teeth before punching he in the jaw. Adoko took the beating in silence. She would not give this Republic grunt the satisfaction of an admission of pain. With the muted sounds of Adoko's flesh being pounded in the background, the Jedi master waited outside the room with the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Spoilers for the Trooper, Bounty Hunter, Agent, Smuggler, Sith warrior, and Jedi Consular storyline.

Rated T - Language, violence.

* * *

The Emperor's Wrath was not a woman to be taken lightly. She traveled at the will of the Emperor. She was his weapon on the battlefield. She was his voice in the Dark Council. Milara Alsorran was a force of rage to be reckoned with. Her arrival on Agamar was expected within the hour and the Imperial troops scurried about the small base preparing. Lieutenant Goran, the man in charge, has been nervous since hearing the news of the Wrath's advent.

"The Wrath's ship is entering Agamar's atmosphere, sir." A young scout called out. Goran searched the hazy sky for the ship. He had heard the rumors of Darth Milara's skill with a lightsaber and her lack of empathy. Though he had also heard of her race. She was a Mirialan, which meant her skin was surely green and likely to be elegantly tattooed. Like most in the Imperial Military, Goran was a pure human. He had his reservations about other species holding ranks in the Imperial hierarchy.

A large shadow grew around Goran and his men. The Darth's ship was descending rapidly upon the camp.

"At attention, men!" Goran yelled, spittle growing in his poor excuse for a beard as he did so. The soldiers quickly assumed their positions as the ship settled onto the planet's surface. A gust of wind burst from the ship. Goran held up a hand to shield his face from any dirt or debris. They all remained silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the deft beeps of radars and other tech. Their eyes all focused on the hull of the sleek ship.

The durasteel door slid aside to reveal the Sith lord. She wore dark robes that clung to her body attractively. The Sith walked swiftly toward Goran with a young woman at her side. The girl appeared to be the Darth's apprentice.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, my lord." Goran spoke clearly. Once Milara was close before him he was able to see her face. Goran did not know what to expect. He had seen his own share of Sith warriors. None had been as visually stunning as the woman who stood before him. Her features were pleasantly proportional and her resting expression was calm, gentle almost.

"At ease, Lieutenant." She said. Her voice was soft like her complexion. The geometric tattoos across her cheekbones were fascinating.

"We only just heard of you arrival, my lord. Pardon the appearance of the camp." Goran sputtered. Milara's deep purple eyes surveyed the area. She maintained a bored expression.

"I'm here about one of the colonies. There has been a disturbance." She said simply.

"Y-Yes, my lord. We have a speeder ready. I can take you and your apprentice there when you are ready." Goran smiled shakily at the girl beside the Emperor's Wrath. She was pretty while her master was gorgeous. The girl bowed respectfully to the lieutenant.

"Quinn, we are headed to the colony. Stay with the ship." Milara spoke into a communicator on her wrist. Goran's eyes followed the Sith as she approached one of the available speeders at the edge of the camp. "Lieutenant?" Her face curved into a question. Goran scurried toward one of the other speeders, mumbling about his mind being elsewhere. He couldn't be sure if he had seen a smile on her face.

What remained of the colony were the still smoldering huts and bodies crusted over with burnt carbon. Milara moved lightly through the ruins. Her apprentice stood at the other side of the colony, knelt beside a hearth. Goran and the soldier he had brought along stood by the speeders, unknowing of what to do.

"Jaesa, do you feel that?" Milara asked. Goran was amazed the apprentice could hear her master from the distance she was at because he could hardly make out what she said.

"Yes, master." Jaesa replied, moving back toward Milara. Goran had no idea what they were talking about. All he could feel was the uncomfortably thick heat of the planet. He had been on Agamar for close to a year now and still he could not get used to the humidity. Goran watched the two women close their eyes and go into some sort of trance. The Force was something Goran did not even try to understand. He had been raised knowing that questioning the Force was a move that would likely get you killed while in the presence of a Sith lord.

"Sir," The soldier at his side pulled Goran's attention away from the Sith. The lieutenant followed the soldier's pointing hand to the edges of the clearing. Humanoid shapes emerged from the dense forests that surrounded them completely.

"My lord!" Goran cried out without thinking. Milara's eyes opened and instantly narrowed in Goran's direction. The irritation on her face was obvious but she noticed the movement in her peripheral. Her lightsaber was suddenly ignited and raised. Her acolyte did the same and walked around to stand behind her master, facing the enemies on that side. Goran's heart was racing. Was he about to see a Sith in battle? It was something he had always dreamed to witness. During the Sacking of Coruscant, Goran was still in military training. He had wanted to badly to be there to join the fight with the Sith and strike that devastating blow against the Republic.

Without warning, Milara lunged at one of the figures. She moved so fast, Goran almost missed it. Her red blade cut with precision, slicing the being in only a matter of seconds. Now that Milara had struck the first blow, the enemies opened fire. Goran and the soldier crouched into cover and shot into the mass of enemies.

Milara moved between adversaries as easily as a knife through butter. About twenty of these unidentified aliens converged on her. She lifted one into the air with the Force and slammed him into a cluster of others, knocking them all to the ground. Milara released her saber with a throw, piercing an assailant 40 feet away as she kicked another down. She raised her hand and the lightsaber flew to meet it. The strength with which she struck each blow was deafening. With every strike, Milara cried out, her rage fueling her connection to the Force.

Across the clearing, her apprentice was faring well. Unlike her master, Jaesa wielded a dual-side saber. She fought as gracefully as a dancer. Jaesa twisted, her entire body augmented with the strength of the Force. She released devastating waves of the Force to propel her enemies 20 to 30 feet away from her. Goran watched in awe as thin bands of lightning shot from her fingers to paralyze five enemies at once. He suddenly felt very unnecessary.

The fight continued without either Sith showing signs of fatigue. The enemies themselves were piling up upon the corpses of the dead colonists. Goran watched as more and more of these unrecognizable creatures appeared from the forest. Milara noticed his as well. Something was not right. These creatures, while alive, did not emit the hint all organic life did in relation to the Force. After cutting down yet another one of these creatures, Milara rushed to Jaesa's side. The enemies stood at the edge of the forest, completely still.

"What are they, master?" Jaesa asked with worry on her face. Milara shook her head as a reply. Goran jogged up beside them.

"I've never seen these things before." He admitted, wishing he had a better answer for the Sith. Milara stowed her lightsaber on her belt and thought for a long moment. Why had they stopped fighting, she wondered. Any other Sith would continue the onslaught against them without hesitation. Milara lifted a hand and Goran watched one of the creatures at the edge of the clearing zoom toward her hand. The alien had a bizarre appearance. Its skin was bumpy, its eyes bulbous, and a hideous shade of puce.

"Where do you come from?" Milara snarled. They all watched the creature writhe in her iron grip. Her green fingers tightened on the thing's neck. "What do you want?" Milara's patience ran out as it continued to struggle. Her hand became a fist and the alien's neck snapped. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "Worthless." She mumbled. Milara turned to Goran. He reddened under her intense gaze.

"Yes, my lord?" Goran was nervous again. Something in her expression made his heart crawl up his throat. All the awe he had felt for Milara and her skill with a lightsaber was replaced with fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Spoilers for the Trooper, Bounty Hunter, Agent, Smuggler, Sith warrior, and Jedi Consular storyline.

Rated T - Language, violence.

* * *

The steady whir of speeders that rumbled continuously on Coruscant was the first thing Nona noticed. She had not been back to the capitol in weeks. Being on the front lines of the war effort was more appealing than wading through the muck of politics to Nona. Yuun was the most visibly excited of her squadron. The Gand spoke about how he had never been the Republic capitol.

"The hum of the speeders is a beautiful symphony Yuun could listen to for hours." He said. Yuun spoke in a dialect not many understood. Vik was one of them.

"Could someone shut this freak up?" He grumbled. Havoc Squad had been waiting at the spaceport for their transport for only moments when it sidled up at the edge the ledge.

Coruscant was made up of countless levels. At this height, Nona could not make out the bottom of the drop from the spaceport. She had spent time in the bowels of Coruscant and promised herself not to return there. Gangs and Spice ran rampant on the lower levels where the façade of regality and civility the Republic put up for the upper levels was not present. It was midday and the sun beat down on Nona and her people. They were all in their heavy gear. In her black chestplate and greaves, Nona was comfortable. On her armor was the insignia of the galaxy-famous Havoc Squad as well as markers for the numerous awards she had been bestowed. Many beings at the spaceport had stopped in amazement to see Havoc.

Before Nona had captured General Rakton, one of the highest ranking, and most important generals in the Imperial Military, no one outside of the Republic Army knew of Havoc Squad. However, Nona's superiors thought it best for the morale of the Republic to spread knowledge of the existence of Havoc Squad and their innumerable triumphs. Nona had never been one for the spotlight and now she had been forced into its heat.

"Major Nonalo Alsorran, I presume," said the small man who stepped out of the transport. He wore the dark uniform of an SIS analyst. Nona nodded. "This way, sir." Nona followed him.

"We are headed to the Republic Army HQ, Major," Aric stated with a salute. Nona said nothing. She watched her squad move out with envy. She wanted nothing more than to hash out war stories with other soldiers.

The transport was small and had an open top. The wind rushed through Nona's dark hair as they rode. The man beside her was speaking quickly into his communicator in Huttese, meaning the vehicle was automated and being driven by the computer. Nona let her mind wander.

Since her brutal battle against Rakton and his men, Nona had not felt that lust for battle she'd had since enlisting. The quiet life of being a general cooped up in safety on Coruscant did not appeal to her either. Seeing Jonas Balkar in that cantina on Corellia stirred feelings inside her that had been stagnant for years. She watched a vehicle speed alongside them. Inside was a very intimate pair of lovers. Nona's chest tugged. She was alone and not willing to admit it even to herself.

"Good to see you again, Major," Jonas said as Nona and her SIS escort exited the transport.

"Likewise, agent." She said with a slight smile.

They had arrived at a darkened cargo drop site. The air smelled of exhaust and rotting organisms. Nona felt as though she were in the depths of Coruscant again. Above the huge doors of the looming warehouse was a flickering sign, "Barmy Pharmaceuticals Inc." The neon greens and reds reflected against Nona's face.

"This is one of the SIS's many blacksites on Coruscant." Jonas explained. Nona nodded. The warehouse's interior continued the industrial façade with boxes labelled for various medicinal materials. "Thank you, Harrot." Jonas said to the escort. "Sorry to do this, Major, but I'm going to need to take your weapons." Nona raised an eyebrow. Two agents had approached her from behind, heightening her unease. Jonas must have noticed because he waved the agents away.

"Fine," Nona said. She took the blaster she had fastened to her belt off and handed it to Jonas. The heavy cannon she carried on her back took more effort to give to him. Jonas visibly struggled under the weight of the thing. Nona smirked. After Jonas deposited the weaponry into the arms of an unlucky officer, he guided her along a series of corridors. In an unremarkable hallway, Jonas came to a sudden stop, startling Nona as she bumped into him. Her apologies were met with a hand wave.

"The defector is in here." Jonas pointed his thumb at the door behind him. Nona waited for him to say more. He appeared almost uncomfortable under her intense stare. "I'll be in the room beside you. So you don't need to worry."

"I won't." Nona stated. Jonas flushed at her bluntness.

"Obviously, Major." He moved aside, Nona's eyes following his with a questioning expression. She stepped into the room. Adoko Gale sat, bound and bloodied before her. The two soldiers at the door gave her formal salutes and stepped over each other in an effort to leave the room as quickly as they could. Adoko chuckled while Nona took the seat across from her.

"Who did this to you?" Nona asked, gesturing toward the purple eye and open scratches on Adoko's pretty face.

"Doesn't matter." Adoko said. She fidgeted in her seat before speaking once more. "Now that you're here I can talk." Nona nodded for the agent to continue. "The Empire is about to acquire an impressive weapon that will make them unstoppable. I'm here to tell you about it, so hopefully you can beat them to it." Adoko winced.

"Tell me about this weapon." Nona ordered.

"I would if I could. I only know the coordinates. Imperial Intelligence is good about keeping its people in the dark."

"Why should I do anything? Sounds like a trap to me." Nona leaned back in her chair. Adoko smiled without humor.

"This would be a poor excuse for a trap, but I understand your reservations, Major." Adoko squirmed again. "All I know about this weapon is that the Rakata created it."

Rakata, Nona remembered this name. The Rakata were a sentient race of aliens that controlled the galaxy with its Infinite Empire thousands of years ago. She had come across some of their ancient technologies during her time stationed on Belsavis, a prison planet in the Outer Rim. Whatever disbelief she had felt toward the agent before dissipated. The Rakata were a violent, unsympathetic race that swore to enslave all species they found to be beneath them. If the Empire got its hands on this mysterious weapon, it was likely the war would be lost.

"Where is it?" Nona asked.

"I'm not an idiot, Major." The agent grumbled. She twitched once more but this time it was obvious to Nona what she was doing. Adoko had been working on the plasma hand bindings that held her together. With a burst of light, the band disappeared. She smiled with triumph and brought her hands around to massage her wrists. At that second, Jonas rushed through the door along with two other officers, all pointing blasters at Adoko. She giggled at them as she raised her hands in the universal sign of innocence. "Easy, boys." She said with a seductive tone to her voice. Nona internally cringed. She could never pretend to be a sexual being. Spy work was never her calling.

"What do you want for the information, cypher?" Nona asked, ignoring Jonas and the others.

"I'm never going back to the Empire. I need to be assured immunity for me and my crew." Adoko said, meeting Nona's eyes. Nona shrugged.

"That's a lot to ask for." Nona affected her voice to sound aloof. She hoped it came across that way.

"I have more information I can provide about the Empire. I have military base locations, training facilities." Adoko spoke quickly, desperation creeping onto her face.

"If I recall, you defected to the SIS before this. Didn't you just go running back to Intelligence? Why should you do anything different this time?" Nona asked. Jonas and his men had relaxed their firing arms and holstered their blasters. Adoko's jaw tightened.

"That was a mission from Intelligence. They had me brainwashed and I could not control my actions. Check your SIS records, they knew of this brainwashing and took advantage of it." Adoko shot a glare at Jonas. Nona looked to him. Jonas crossed his arms over his chest.

"That group was working without the direct orders of SIS." He said flatly, not breaking Adoko's scowl.

"Lies." She spat. "Whatever, trust me, don't. I can prove my intentions; take me with you. I know someone who has more information about this weapon. She's one of yours so you can trust her."

"Who?" Jonas asked before Nona could.

"Ellyx Mirode." Adoko said with a knowing smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Spoilers for the Trooper, Bounty Hunter, Agent, Smuggler, Sith warrior, and Jedi Consular storyline.

Rated T - Language, violence.

* * *

Port Nowhere was exactly that. Its coordinates were hazy because the former mining station now floated freely among the stars of the galaxy. It was a perfect base of operations for an admiral of an immense pirate fleet. Ellyx Mirode hated it. The band played the same uninspired music every night in the club.

Another evening was beginning and the privateer was nowhere to be seen. Risha, a business partner of Ellyx's walked the old halls of Port Nowhere with a resting expression of anger. She had put the Port on alert hours ago in the hopes of finding the interstellar thief. Her efforts, while unfruitful, had thoroughly excited the permanent residents of the ancient station. She rounded a corner quickly to only collide with Ellyx's beau, Corso Riggs.

"Have you seen the captain?" Risha asked, her irritation palpable. The always amicable Corso smiled at her.

"Can't say I have." His grin made Risha groan aloud.

"Whenever you come across her tell I need her. Because if I don't find her within the hour, I'm going to beat her so hard she'll wish she never met me." Risha stomped away with a laughing Corso watching after her.

The captain was only feet away from Risha and Corso during their conversation. However she stood in a room with a thick steel wall separating her from them. The room was excessively ornate with fluffy carpets and pricey furniture. The place smelled of a nasty mix of overwhelming perfumes and the spicy scent of an exotic dish. The dim lighting offered by the muted candles flickering in the corners of the space illuminated the hideous face of Vonga the Humiliator. The stumpy Toydarian hovered above the seat designated for him on his painfully thin wings. Ellyx sat across from him on the enveloping couch.

"Captain, are you even listening?" Vonga snapped. His beady eyes focused on the smuggler.

"Of course I am, Vonga. I'm just thinking over your proposal. It seems like a bit of a stretch. I give you twenty tons of Spice and in return you give me 5 measly ships." Ellyx said with a raised eyebrow. Despite her undeniable control over the pirate fleet, some of her subordinates still thought they had the right to question her. Vonga the Humiliator claimed to have earned his name after slaughtering a village of Rodians on their home world of Rodia. A smug bounty hunter had bet his ship and wife that Vonga could not get to the planet's surface and kill a certain number of innocents. Ellyx did not trust a word that came out of that slimy Toydarian's mouth.

"This filthy human doesn't know what good a deal I'm giving her." Vonga grumbled in Toydarian to his Gamorrean bodyguards. Ellyx rolled her eyes before standing.

"Listen up, Vonga," She placed her hands on her hips. "Here's the deal. I give you 2 tons of the best Giggledust this sector has to offer and you give me six ships with full crews, mind you." Ellyx said with a pleasant but firm tone of voice. The Toydarian was soon overtaken by raucous laughter. His head shook, jiggling his fleshy snout as he did so. Ellyx looked to her left to see her Wookie companion, Bowdaar growling angrily at Vonga. She shot him a small smile before looking back to the piece of dirt across the room.

"Giggledust is for small time dealers on the upper levels of Coruscant, Captain." Vonga explained in a condescending tenor. "Glitterstim is what I want, girl." Vonga puffed out his chest to display control. Now it was Ellyx's turn to laugh. Vonga smiled at her, believing he had convinced the captain. Before the Toydarian realized it was happening, Ellyx pulled her blaster from her hip and released two well-placed shots into the heads of his bodyguards. The Gamorreans fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "H-How could you do that, you son of a Hutt!" Ellyx walked toward the gang lord who was fluttering closer to the wall behind him. With a blaster raised to his face, Ellyx smiled at Vonga.

"Again, let's discuss these terms."

Vonga the Humiliator was on his ship zooming out of Port Nowhere only minutes later with Ellyx waving a cheerful goodbye.

"Will he deliver, Captain?" Bowdaar asked in his native tongue of Shyriiwook. Ellyx shrugged.

"I sure hope so. He's a slick _lurdo _that one." Ellyx groaned. Bowdaar laughed at her childish insult. She turned and issued a small scream realizing Risha was standing directly behind her.

"Was that Vonga the Humiliator?" She asked her voice just on the edge of falling into complete anger. Ellyx nodded in response. Risha really did scare her sometimes. This made sense, considering Risha was the daughter of the notorious crime lord, Nok Drayen. Now that he was deceased, Risha had inherited the rule of Dubrillion, something Ellyx could still not wrap her mind around. "Do the two dead Gammoreans in the treaty room have anything to do with Vonga?" She asked pointedly after a now mobile Ellyx.

"I could use a drink," Ellyx dodged before stepping into the lively club. The smuggler disappeared into the crowd of dancing sentients before Risha could stop her. Risha groaned loudly, pulling at her hair as she did so.

"I don't know why I stay and work with that idiot." She hissed under her breath before stalking away. Bowdaar watched after her like a silent protector.

Hours later, as the drunken partiers stumbled toward their ships or quarters, a lustrous craft slipped into the open hanger. The transport sported no identification of any kind. Three people emerged from the ship and moved quietly toward the club. Two females and a male.

Adoko Gale lead the other two the rusted passageways from memory. Since agreeing to allow the agent bring her to the smuggler, Nona had not taken her eyes off her. Adoko was still wearing the dull clothing meant for SIS prisoners. On the flight to Port Nowhere, Jonas told Nona everything about the brainwashing he knew. It was worse than she had realized.

During the height of the Cold War, the Republic extracted SIS moles from the Empire. The information they conveyed was dark and appalling. The Imperial Military implemented heavy use of mind control in order to maintain complete domination over its soldiers. With this knowledge the Republic set about getting ahold of an Imperial defector. Adoko Gale was perfectly timed. The SIS team tasked with Adoko's case was led by a Jedi who had fallen from grace. The specific skills Adoko possessed were then used by the SIS to conduct some of the most difficult undercover assaults known to the organization with the brainwashing as the control.

Nona could not understand why Adoko had come back to the Republic with her vital information. Leaving the Empire was a no-brainer but to return to the people who had used the very tool that debilitated against her was confusing. Becoming a freelancer or joining up with the Hutt Cartel made more sense.

"She should be in here." Adoko said, pulling Nona out of her contemplation. The club was pretty dead, with only a handful of patrons left.

"She'd better be, Imp." Jonas said gruffly as he walked past Adoko. Nona watched the Imperial roll her eyes. Nona stepped up into the club, immediately regretting it. The same headache she had on Corellia had returned with the help of the atrocious noises she could only assume was music overhead. Adoko surprised both Nona and Jonas with a sharp laugh.

"If it isn't the Outlaw Ellyx Mirode!" She cried out. She sounded like a different person to Nona. Gone was her Imperial accent and dull tone of a condemned woman. She was excited and bright now. Adoko skipped toward a long Sabacc table. There were only two players left in the game now. An angry Trandoshan hung over his cards while on the opposite side of the table Ellyx had her legs up leisurely upon the table with an expression of ease.

"Draw," The dealer ordered in a bored voice. He was a skinny human man with white hair and a deathly pale complexion. Ellyx leaned forward to pull out a card. The Trandoshan snatched a card from the table and immediately threw his hand down. He stood suddenly and pointed a scaled finger at Ellyx.

"This _sleemo _cheats!" He unholstered his weapon to only be pinned to the ground by a huge Wookie. Nona walked past the flailing Trandoshan to meet the smuggler. Ellyx was getting to her feet as the three converged on her.

"Sorry, I'm done playing Sabacc for the evening." She said with a nonchalant wave of her hand. Adoko embraced the smuggler in a tight hug.

"Ellyx, this is Jonas Balkar of the Republic Diplomatic Service," Adoko lied easily and then gestured to Nona. "And this is Major Nonalo Alsorran. We are here about the Replicator." Ellyx's smile fell.

"You've got to be kriffing kidding me!" Ellyx cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Spoilers for the Trooper, Bounty Hunter, Agent, Smuggler, Sith warrior, and Jedi Consular storyline.

Rated T - Language, violence.

* * *

The Agamaran atmosphere was stifling in the open camp Lieutenant Goran had set up but even more so still in the dense jungles of the planet. The young lieutenant and an officer named Cutty were stumbling awkwardly through the greenery, following after the lithe Sith lord and her apprentice. Though her name was Milara Alsorran, Goran and most of the Empire knew her by the name the Dark Council had given her, Darth Agaric.

Following the battle with the unknown alien species in the destroyed colony, the four of them watched the enemy disappear back into the trees. Jaesa frowned down at the dead bodies of the colonists with a sort of compassion in her eyes. Goran was surprised by this reaction. He knew Sith only to harness their hatred and would never show remorse for the slaughtered or enslaved.

"Shall we head back to the camp and discuss our actions going forward, my lord?" Goran asked with a forced smiled. Milara glared at him before answering.

"Not an option. I was sent here by the Emperor to investigate. That's what I plan on doing, lieutenant." Milara started toward the edge of the jungle with Jaesa at her heels.

"You're going in there?" Goran cried out, the fear in his voice evident. Milara glanced back at him and he was startled once more by a charming smile. Goran turned to Cutty with an embarrassed expression. "Let's get after them then."

Hours later, the four of them were still hiking through the foreign wilderness. Goran had never ventured this far out into unmapped territory. His only job on Agamar was to oversee the small colonies the Empire had set up over the planet, nothing more. He was not cartographer so he saw no need to go out of his way to seek out harm. The Sith moved quickly through the greenery without hesitation. Whenever they came across an obstacle, Milara cut it away swiftly with a flash of her red lightsaber. Under his dark gray Imperial uniform, Goran was sweating as much as a Bantha likely did on the hot expanses of Tatooine. Milara and Jaesa showed no signs of exhaustion.

"Master," Jaesa spoke quietly as to not let the Imperials behind them hear. "Do you have any idea what those things are?" Jaesa Willsaam 's voice was gentle, just as it had been when the younger Milara found her, as an apprentice herself. Jaesa had been trained as a Jedi by a corrupt master. Her connection to the Force was strong, allowing her to perceive people's true intentions without fail. She was Milara's buoy to keep her from giving her entire self to the Dark Side.

"I have no idea." Milara admitted with a scowl that curved her attractive face into something unpleasant. "Those creatures were alive yet not. I don't know how to explain that." She murmured.

"I noticed the same thing, Master. They had a place in the Force but were not alive like you or me. They released only darkness. It was gagging." Jaesa remembered aloud. Milara looked to her apprentice with concern. Even with her gift with the Force, it was sometimes debilitating for the young girl.

As a child, Milara exhibited Force sensitivity which was what had brought the Sith to Mirial. Her connection was purely physical, meaning she used the Force to her benefit as a tool for violence. This made her years at the Sith Academy on Korriban tolerable. Korriban was the dusty red home world for the original Sith species. An aggressive, ethnocentric race of crimson-skinned warriors. Their numbers were limited now and they had finally deigned to share the teachings of the Sith with alien species. Some races were seen with more disdain than others. This made Milara more of a target at the academy than just a skilled fighter.

Her first year as a lowly acolyte was one the toughest in her life. Every day was a battle for her life and each night was a perilous time when her peers felt it was best to kill. The slaying of fellow acolytes on Korriban was a rite of passage Milara learned only a few days after her arrival.

With innocent eyes, Milara had witnessed the slaughter of a young Rodian acolyte in an empty hallway one day. As the Rodian lay motionless on the stone floor with sightless eyes staring at Milara, she could not stop the scream of horror from slipping out of her lips. The four Sith-in-training all looked up to see a shaking Milara standing only feet away. Without words, only sadistic laughter echoing in the hall, they rushed at her. She took the beating without protest. Milara could not take her deep blue eyes off the dead student. His black blood was seeping from his corpse and had covered the tips of Milara's fingers. It was in that moment when she snapped. Milara gripped the training blade she had fastened to her back to beat back the others. She made quick work of them with expert cuts and slashes. Milara's training uniform was coated in their mixed blood.

"Master, do you sense them?" Jaesa jarred her. Milara stopped moving and listened to her surroundings.

"Why are we stopping?" Goran breathed. He was panting heavily, till trying to catch his breath. Milara ignored him. She quieted her mind and the noisy jungle to focus solely on the Force. The jungle was a mass of trillions of life forms. Concentrating on the larger forms in the distance strained her mind. In a couple hundred feet, Milara noticed two distinctly separate beings. They were complex, unlike the simple organisms of the jungle. She opened her eyes and sprinted forward, her hand hovering over her unignited saber. Jaesa followed quickly after her as Goran and the officer stumbled. Instincts told her to hesitate before bursting through the final cluster of trees but Milara pushed away her reservations.

Milara's saber was drawn as she rushed into the small clearing. Its red light illuminated her face sinisterly. In the clearing stood a humanoid creature in heavy durasteel plating. It wore an orange helmet; its angular T-shaped cut immediately revealed the being's allegiance. Milara noticed various marking on the armor. Notches that likely represented kill counts, chipped paint that told Milara this warrior had seen their share of battle, and finally the trademark glint of a wrist-attached flamethrower.

"Mandalorian," Milara extinguished her blade immediately and slowly approached the creature. The Mandalorian had been surveying a handheld map display before the Sith lord had suddenly appeared. They now stowed the device. Milara had encountered Mandos before. They and their culture was strange but appealed to her. The emphasis the Mandalorians placed on glory in battle paired with the dedication they possessed for each other was a notion Milara respected.

"Sith," The Mandalorian spoke in Basic through a voice modulator. The speaker was obviously female due to the pitch of voice. Even though Milara had deactivated her lightsaber, she kept her hand subtly on her waist. Mandalorians valued honor but Milara could not be completely helpless if the warrior chose to pull her blaster. Movement at the Mandalorian's mid –thigh caught Milara's eye. The Jawa standing beside the hunter surprised Milara. Jawas, creatures native to Tatooine, were rarely seen off-world, and if so not without others of their kind. The small alien had pulled out his blaster but this did not trouble the Sith lord. "Easy Blizz." The Mandalorian said in a stern voice. The Jawa grudgingly placed his weapon back on his belt. His glowing eyes peered at Milara suspiciously.

"I mean no harm toward you and your," Milara hesitated, her eyes lingering on the Jawa known as Blizz. "Pet?"

"Blizz is no pet! Blizz is Moira's respectable companion." The Jawa cried out in his native language. The hunter now had a name. The name nagged at Milara's memory. It was familiar somehow. The hunter pulled off her helmet and killed her heads-up display, revealing her human face.

Moira Santebren. Milara was suddenly flush with memories of when the holonet was flooded with pictures of this hunter's face. This human female had won the most recent Great Hunt.

The Great Hunt, to Milara's knowledge, was a grand championship hosted by the current Mand'alor (the leader of the Mandalorians). It was a bloody bounty hunting fest to discover the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. Much respect and wealth went with the title of Grand Champion. Moira Santebren's story was a rare one in that she did not enter the competition as a Mandalorian. She used her skills to better some of the favored Mandalorians.

"I'm here as a neutral party." Moira said, her voice no longer sounding robotic. She had brilliant red hair that hung in an elegant bun. Her bright blue eyes were focused not on Milara's face but her hand. It had inched closer to the hilt of her saber without her realizing. The alliance between the Mandalorians and Empire was a tenuous one so Milara knew she needed to tread carefully. If it were any other bounty hunter, she would have cut them down but Moira was the best the galaxy had to offer. She would likely put up a fight.

"Moira! They are back!" The Jawa squeaked, jumping up frantically. The hunter slipped her helmet back onto her head before releasing a series of rapid shots in Milara's direction. The red blade of her lightsaber bounced the rounds back toward Moira. She easily dodged the shots but fired once more. This time the green blast sped past Milara and the others, hitting one of the strange creatures from before. They were emerging once more from the trees. Rage grew within the Sith. She was beginning to get irritated with these aliens.

"Not again," Goran moaned.

Without speaking a word between them, Milara and the Mandalorian fought together against this inexplicable enemy.


	7. Chapter 7

Spoilers for the Trooper, Bounty Hunter, Agent, Smuggler, Sith warrior, and Jedi Consular storyline.

Rated T - Language, violence.

* * *

On a mission Adoko Gale had been sent on in her early days of Imperial Intelligence, she had been tasked with assassinating a governor too troublesome for his own good. She only remembered the mission because seeing Ellyx Mirode again brought back the memory. Ellyx looked just as she always had, brown hair, olive skin, and a charming smile to boot. She was the wholesome girl next door Adoko could never be.

As Adoko sat locked in a lavish chamber on Port Nowhere, she tried to understand what had brought her to this end. Ellyx was entertaining the major and that sly SIS agent in her private apartments with stories of the countless adventures she had been on. Adoko could imagine the look of irritation the agent, Jonas Balkar, likely had. The major was a patient one, something that surprised Adoko. She had tortured many Republic soldiers and their temperament varied from angry to furious. Ellyx would not let slip any vital information about the Replicator without Adoko present. She owed the agent that much.

It was four years ago yet Adoko remembered it clearly. Memory fitness had been strongly emphasized during training. The younger Adoko Gale had returned from Hutta after turning one of the ranking members of the Hutt Cartel toward the Empire's cause. She held her head high, pride inflating it. During an early morning debrief, Keeper, the head of operations for Imperial Intelligence signaled for Adoko to meet him in his office.

"Cypher Nine," He addressed her by her codename. Legal names were never spoken in Imperial Intelligence because the operative's identity was not important. "You have done impressive work so far." Keeper was a tall, narrow man with a severe face. He had been in Imperial Intelligence for years and the work was written in stress lines in his aged face. Adoko nodded thanks at his compliment. "We have a new assignment for you. It is a solo mission." Keeper sat behind a massive desk in the massive room that was his office. The place was void of any sort of personality. Huge red banners with the bold Empire insignia hung around the room as per regulation. "Tell me, cypher, what does solo mission mean?" Keeper asked.

"I will have no ground support, sir." Adoko spoke firmly. This was her first time alone with Keeper. Being in his presence during debriefings was intimidating enough.

"Good," Keeper tapped at a screen on his desk. A holographic image of a large human man floated above Keeper's desk. "This is Arslan Ozuar. He is governor of a planet under Empire rule." Adoko stared down at the image. Ozuar smiled up at her. "He is becoming," Keeper paused, searching for the right word. "Problematic." Adoko nodded her head with implicit understanding. With all other minor details to be reported to her by the analysts, Adoko bowed her head before leaving the office.

"Good luck, cypher." Keeper said after her quietly.

A heavy knock on the metal door startled Adoko. She turned away from the small viewport that showed the infinite darkness of space. A handsome young man stepped into the room with a tray of food and a stack of clothing. Adoko's stomach growled for food. The man greeted her with a warm smile.

"Ellyx said you'd look better in some of her things." The man said, holding the clothing out for Adoko. She took them with a dip of her head as thanks. "This is just some Rycrit Stew." He gestured toward the steaming bowl of grub. The man set the food on a nearby table before excusing himself. Adoko could not stop the smile from growing on her face. Rycrit Stew was her favorite. Ellyx had supplied a stylish deep green jacket and form fitting black pants. She shoveled the hot stew into her mouth as she pulled on knee-length boots. Adoko released her hair from its ponytail. Her deep red hair tumbled down to her shoulders. Being in those drab prisoner slacks for so long had made Adoko feel uncomfortable in her own skin. With a full stomach, Adoko collapsed onto the bed provided for the room. Her thoughts shifted back to her former mission.

Kalandis IV was a hideous excuse for a planet Adoko had thought. It was under Empire control purely for the use of the valuable fuel mined from the planet's core. The exhaust of this process had permanently made the atmosphere toxic. Adoko had traveled to the planet by means of a huge transport ship. Dressed in dark, conservative clothing, Adoko did her best to remain inconspicuous. She fastened the breathing mask to her mouth before stepping out the spaceport. Despite the protection of the mask the horrible smell of the air could not be expunged.

The mission was to be a quick, get-in get-out type. The watchers, analysts, for Imperial Intelligence had already scouted out the area and planned the op to the second. Adoko needed to simply be precise in her implementation of the charge. She boarded a grimy tram toward the capitol of Gevis City. While aboard the tram Adoko shed her wraps, revealing an immodest outfit of a dancer. She felt the burn of alien eyes studying her body and exposed skin.

Entering the capitol building was easy when dressed as one of the dancers the governor had a devious liking for. Adoko expertly moved through the labyrinthine halls and stairways of the building with precision. Back at Intelligence headquarters, the watchers had taught her the building's layout. Not a single sentient being passed her as she walked. Various droids of different functions scurried along, yet none paid her any attention. On the fourth floor, security was obvious. In front of a large, ornate door, Adoko was not surprised to see Imperial guards. Pushing out her chest and adorning a seductive smile, she stepped toward the soldiers.

"I'm here to see the governor." Adoko said with an exotic accent. The Imperials' eyes were covered by visors but Adoko knew they were staring at her. "He is in there, yes?"

"Er," the officer on the left fidgeted. "He is already with a guest." The tone with which he said the word guest told Adoko the visitor was no one of import. Another dancer perhaps but Adoko was not going to let this stop her. The watchers had accounted for her timing in convincing the Imperials to let her into the room. If Adoko had been counting correctly, she had roughly 20 seconds left.

"Please, sirs. The governor asked for me specially." Adoko flashed a glorious smile. "I have many special talents you see." She ran a finger down one of the Imperial's jackets.

"Y-Yes, miss." He stuttered, rushing to open the door. She gave the officer a thankful caress on the shoulder before slipping into the dimly lit room. She noticed the wide windows that would have provided a stunning view of the city was covered with thick curtains. This was the best possible situation. Adoko stepped into the pool of warm light provided by the limited radiances fastened to the walls. The governor was too preoccupied with a shapely Twi'lek. As Ozuar stroked the girl's lekku Adoko tried her best not to gag. The man was even less appealing in person compared to the holo-image. Adoko deftly cleared her throat. His dark, beady eyes fixated on his newest plaything. Adoko bit her lower lip as a show of innocence.

"Come here, beautiful." Ozuar growled. The Twi'lek shot Adoko a weary look before shifting away from the governor. Adoko positioned herself on the downy bed beside the massive man. He ran his thick fingers over her bare stomach, muttering about her perfection. Behind all the disgust she felt for the man, Adoko felt a twinge of flattery at the compliments. "Where are you from, princess?" The man whispered into her ear.

"It's a small planet in the Zaric sector." Adoko added a nervous shake to her voice. Her green eyes searched the room for the Twi'lek. She had vanished, leaving the poor new girl to fend for herself. Figures, Adoko thought to herself. You could never trust an alien. While Ozuar continued nuzzling her neck, Adoko quickly reached up into her hair. She pulled out a seemingly simple pin. "Stop fidgeting, girl." Ozuar ordered. He no longer spoke in tender tones. He held her shoulders to the bed with surprising strength. He yanked at her skirt roughly. Cool air brushed against her inner thigh and Adoko brought her leg up to knee Ozuar in the groin. When he reached involuntarily southward, Adoko jammed the pin into his neck. His expression of confusion mixed with anguish pleased Adoko. She climbed quickly out of the bed, grabbing her torn skirt. Without so much as a second glance, Adoko exited the room through a side door.

Just as the watchers had told her, an outfit of dull grays and blues waited for her in the next room. She quickly dressed and tried not to notice how much her hands were shaking. A cypher agent did not show weakness. She moved through the narrow side passages allotted for servants and slaves silently. Adoko wrapped a black cloth around her face and walked with her eyes to the ground. The various alien servants paid no attention to the disguised figure.

Adoko stepped into a smaller corridor as the alarms began to wail. She could not help but smile because the watchers had timed everything perfectly. The watchers were not simply human. At birth, they had been implanted with cybernetic enhancements, much like Adoko. While her augmentations specialized in physical superiority, the watchers' brains were like super computers. A rush of guards was en-route and Adoko ducked into a darkened room.

"Who are you supposed to be?" A female voice surprised Adoko. She immediately searched the space. Adoko had found herself in a small jail cell. Tucked into the corner was a pretty young human woman. The Ellyx Mirode of four years prior was not the infamous smuggler she became. She was a small timer on contract with the Hutt Cartel. Her face was smeared with dried dirt and blood. Brown hair framed her face in a wild mane. Meeting this woman was not in the watchers' plans. Adoko was at a loss. Something about this woman stirred pity, an emotion Adoko had limited knowledge of. Pity and sympathy were Republic virtues the Empire scoffed at. "If you're the next torturer I'll tell you like I told the last _chubba_, I don't know Nem'ro's plans. If I did I wouldn't tell the likes of you." Adoko recognized the name of the ruthless Hutt Cartel member, Nem'ro.

"I'm not an interrogator." Adoko internally chided herself for even speaking to the prisoner. Ellyx smiled.

"You're the reason for the alarms aren't you?" She was bright, Adoko had to admit. The smile that showed on the smuggler's face rubbed Adoko the wrong way. She had just moments more before she was clear of the guards.

"How long have you been here?" Adoko asked. The woman inside the cage stood. She was a petite woman.

"Too long." She stretched her arms above her head. "You look like you're in a spot of trouble. If you need to get offworld I have a ship." Adoko was intrigued by this. While she did have transport, Adoko was not too excited about boarding another filthy transport teeming with the scum of the galaxy.

"Handy and at your disposal?" Adoko asked with a smirk.

"That's the hitch. Get me outta this thing and you've got a ride." While her voice was nonchalant, Adoko could see the desperation in the girl's eyes. In spite of herself, Adoko knelt to deal with the primitive lock keeping the smuggler contained. "My name's Ellyx by the way. Ellyx Mirode." She spoke excitedly through the bars. Adoko said nothing. The door swung open and Adoko was suddenly embraced by Ellyx.

"Er, we need to go now." Adoko said as she awkwardly peeled Ellyx's hold off her.

The Wookie did not knock on the heavy door before entering the room. Adoko sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes. Ellyx followed her hairy companion with a sour expression. The Republic agent and major entered the room as well. Adoko got to her feet and prepared for the verdict of her future.

"Based on what the captain had said, we will trust your information." The SIS agent said. Adoko relished the contempt he showed on his face as he spoke.

"So, the most I know about this Replicator thingy is that it's on some planet in the Outer Rim." Ellyx murmured, taking a seat on a couch and helping herself to the remaining Rycrit Stew.

"I was expecting more than that." Jonas Balkar snapped.

"Hold your banthas, bud." Ellyx said. She took a couple swallows of the soup before speaking again. Jonas' irritation was tangible. The major again was silent and effused only patience. "We need to go to Nar Shaddaa. I have a safe house there. I have more information on this device there."

"And who is part of this, we?" Jonas asked. Ellyx brought the bowl to her lips and slurped the last dregs of the liquid.

"You, the major, me, my crew, and Adoko." Ellyx stated flatly. Jonas bristled and Adoko grinned. This was going to be a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

Spoilers for the Trooper, Bounty Hunter, Agent, Smuggler, Sith warrior, and Jedi Consular storyline.

Rated T - Language, violence.

* * *

The _Sphinx's Malcontent _was unlike any vessel Nona had seen. Its level of untidiness bordered on art. Despite the uniform coating of dust on many of the ship's interior surfaces, Ellyx guided her guests around the ship with a proud smile on her lips. Nona was placed in a large sleeping room with Adoko and Risha. When the major entered with Adoko just behind her, Risha Drayen turned her head to see who had entered. Her expression of annoyance warned Nona to stay away. Risha trudged out of the room.

"She never changes," Adoko mused aloud.

"You know her?" Nona asked. They had moved fully into the room and were placing their personal effects onto beds they claimed as their own.

"Not personally. I've simply heard of her and her father." Adoko said. Nona regarded the spy icily. She looked more intimidating now in clothing that supplemented her lithe body. On her boots, Nona saw sheathed knives and a small blaster pistol. Nona was sure the woman had other weapons stored on her body. Adoko herself was surveying the major. "I've heard a good deal about you. I was almost given an assignment to assassinate you." Adoko said with a hint of a smile.

"I haven't heard of you." Nona said. Adoko smiled.

"Then I did my job well." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't trust you." Nona said, straightening her back as she spoke. Adoko nodded her head.

"Makes sense that you wouldn't, Major. But this isn't about you or your Republic as a matter of fact." Adoko pulled a shiny knife from her belt and began sharpening it with a tool. "If this weapon gets into either faction's hands this galaxy is doomed."

"How do you know about this weapon?" Nona asked. Adoko smirked and Nona understand this reply as, there is no way in seven sectors I am telling you. Nona turned from the cryptic agent and thought back to earlier. As a major, Nona did not have many to report her actions to. However, General Garza was that person.

"I'm headed to Nar Shaddaa with agent Balkar." Nona had said through the holocommunicator to the general. She stood at attention, waiting for the general's response. Garza was an older woman with graying hair but she did not let that change the way she commanded the Republic Army.

"I received the official order from SIS this morning, Major." Garza's voice conveyed irritation. "I'm not going to lie, Major, without our best squad on the frontlines, the morale is going to fall. I don't like my best and brightest being taken from me."

"General, just I am going to the smuggler's moon. My squad is remaining behind on Coruscant. Feel free to utilize them as you deem necessary." Nona noticed the flash of anger pass across the general's face.

As she emptied her light bag of what little personal items she cared to take with her, there was a knock on the doorway. Nona saw a smiling Jonas beckoning for her to follow. Unnecessary embarrassment welled up within her knowing that Adoko was right there. Jonas led her through the _Sphinx_'s circular passageways to an empty communicator room. Once she entered, he shut the door and turned to her.

"Adoko Gale cannot be trusted." Jonas said, peering into Nona's purple eyes.

"Naturally, but what makes you say that?" Nona asked, putting hand on her hip. Jonas sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"I, uh," Jonas was suddenly red with humiliation. "Knew her. During my early years in SIS she used me for information."

"Used you," Nona repeated. Realization colored her own cheeks. "Why are you telling me this?" Jonas himself appeared confused suddenly.

"She wormed her way into my life with promises and lies. Adoko is good. She is one of the best cypher agents Intelligence has. For her to up and leave them suddenly does not make sense to me."

"She may have seen too much. Other Imperial agents have defected to the SIS before her." Nona said. She did not quite like how important Jonas believed Adoko Gale was. Tired of having her emotions toyed around with, Nona said, "Did you really just bring me in here to gossip about the Imperial aboard or do you have anything important to speak with me about?" Nona used the tone she affected when speaking to her squadron before battle. It was intimidation, pure and simple. Before Jonas could say anything more, Ellyx Mirode came over the intercom to announce their departure for Nar Shaddaa. She then requested Nona's company in the cockpit. Nona was thankful for the excuse to leave a nervous Jonas behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Spoilers for the Trooper, Bounty Hunter, Agent, Smuggler, Sith warrior, and Jedi Consular storyline.

Rated T - Language, violence.

* * *

In her dreams, the Emperor spoke to her. The whispers had started when she was a simple Padawan. However, what the Emperor sent now while she slept were no longer whispers. The cryptic visions the Emperor delivered to her were vague and haunting, things the Jedi Master wished she could forget. But there was a larger part of her that clung to the Emperor's voice. Aboard the _Scimitar_, a minor Republic medical frigate, the master Jedi slept. Beneath her eyelids her eyes fluttered with REM sleep.

"Master," The young Sarkhai woman spoke softly. She stood feet away from the Jedi's bed with a nervous expression on her face. Her already white skin seemed shades paler and her deep blue tattoos stood out sharply on her face. When her master did not wake, the girl touched a gentle hand to the other Jedi's exposed shoulder. Her eyes opened instantly, meeting her Padawan's worried gaze.

"What is it, Nadia?" Kumo Condor asked. The woman, though middle-aged, appeared young. She was a Zabrak but of the clan that believed in the Republic and freedom for all. Her light tan skin was flawless her Padawan had to admit.

"There has been a disturbance in the east hanger, master." Nadia said quickly. Despite Kumo's rank of Jedi Master, she still had a bit of a temper that puzzled the Padawan. With a flick of her hand, the Jedi Master had wrapped tan combat robes about her slim figure. As she attached her elegant dual-sided lightsaber to her hip, Kumo spoke calmly to her Padawan.

"What kind of disturbance?"

"It was an unauthorized landing, master. With this being a simple medical vessel without any militaristic capabilities, I was the person Captain Euphrates alerted." Kumo nodded her head without a word.

Kumo Condor was not just a Master, she was a full-fledged member of the Jedi Council. This gave her both immense power in the Republic but a significant amount of blame as well. Following the bloody Sacking of Coruscant, the violent incursion the Empire had executed in the last war, it was the Treaty made by Jedi and Imperial officials that allowed for the capital's freedom. But the cost of this freedom was heavy, something the Republic did not forgive the Jedi of. As she and her Padawan moved through the wide halls of the ship, medical personnel quickly moved out of the way. They still craned their heads to get a look at the famous Jedi. The battles Kumo had fought were countless and incurred many tales of her ruthlessness in the field.

Once they reached the wide doorway to the hanger, Kumo and Nadia were greeted by a nervous crewmember.

"The ship had up-to-date codes," The small human man explained. "There was nothing about the ship that gave away any ill-will." He spoke quickly, as though to slide the blame away from him.

"You are the one who allowed the ship's entry," Kumo said with a slight rise of her hand. It was not a question but the man nodded guiltily. "Open the door," Kumo looked to Nadia.

"Yes, master?"

"What do you sense?" Kumo asked, nodding her head toward the metal door. Nadia focused hard, reaching out with the Force.

"I sense only one being, master. Is that right?" Nadia looked to Kumo with anxious eyes.

"There are two, Nadia. The one with the stronger, darker presence clouds your vision of the other one." Kumo watched Nadia's cheeks color with embarrassment. She touched a hand to her Padawan's shoulder in support as the metal doors slid apart was a hiss. "Get out of here, officer," Kumo commanded of the human man. He rushed away without any more orders. Nadia was quick to reach for her saber but her master discouraged her gently through the Force. Before them, about 50 feet away, stood two immobile figures. Both wore dark robes. The taller of the two was a pure Sith male. His red skin seemed to glow. He reached up to push back his heavy, dark hood. He revealed a deeply scarred face

"You are Jedi Master Kumo Condor." He said. His voice was deep and grated on Nadia's ears.

"What is it you want, Sith?" Kumo asked in a firm voice.

"You're much smaller than I thought you would be," He smirked. "For a master." Kumo did not raise to the bait. It was a common tactic for Sith to fight not only with their sabers but with their jabbing words. Kumo illuminated her dual-sided saber. Two violet beams that formed two sabers grow from her hilt. "Quick to action," The Sith rubbed his gloved hands together, "I'm really going to enjoy this."

Kumo closed the distance between them in an instant, her sabers tucked close behind her. Her lithe body moved with a passive grace Nadia could not understand. Violence for her master was a means to an end, not a crutch as some failed Jedi had seen it. Nadia engaged the silent apprentice in the treacherous dance, their sabers glancing off one another's.

The Sith was not all talk, Kumo was not thrilled to learn. He fought with the knowledge of a veteran, much like herself. Each of his powerful hits of his lightsaber against her own shook her. Internally, Kumo scolded herself. She had spent too much time training younglings on Tython, she thought. Her adversary was young but hardened by the war. He had fought many Jedi, she could tell. She parried every blow with a bit of desperation.

"You're going to need to do better than that, Master Jedi," He taunted with a wide smile. In spite of herself and her training, Kumo gritted her teeth and shifted her tactics to an offensive style. Her violet sabers were soon a blur as she twisted, moving her saberstaff with her. The Sith laughed in delight. At the edge of her awareness, thanks to the Force, Kumo could sense her Padawan struggling. She outstretched a hand, pushing the Sith apprentice to the other side of the hanger with the Force. Nadia was on the ground and met eyes with her master. The disapproval of Nadia's fighting passed from Kumo to her Padawan silently. Nadia got to her feet and leapt after the crippled apprentice. "She's not as strong as you, Kumo." The Sith sneered. His jibes were childish but gnawed at her focus.

"Your apprentice isn't much to boast about either." Kumo said before bringing a leg up to bash the Sith. He was startled by her verbal comeback, causing him to be unready for the physical one. As the Sith was thrust back by her assault, he lifted his hands to issue a thin stream of crackling purple lightning. Kumo had expected this, lifting her saberstaff in a way to redirect the lightning into the metal floor of the hanger. "What do you want, Sith?" Kumo asked again, this time without the calm expression on her face but one of slight irritation.

"Telling you would ruin the fun," He cackled. Kumo narrowed her eyes at him before turning her attention to her Padawan. The Sith apprentice had gripped Nadia in a strong Force choke. With her mind as a guide, the Force yanked the apprentice toward her and then upon her glowing blade. The apprentice's screams filled her head, fueling her concentration. She thrust the young one to the ground before placing a booted foot on his chest as she slid her saberstaff from him convulsing body. Kumo's eyes found Nadia's horrified ones. The Sith was no longer smiling. His red eyes stared at his dying apprentice with obvious pain. Kumo twisted her saberstaff until it was at the ready at her side. Nadia positioned herself beside her master, unable to look away from the fading boy. The Sith deactivated his lightsaber.

"Are we done here?" Kumo spat. Nadia flinched at her master's words.

"Not quite," The Sith snarled. Without warning, Kumo sunk to her knees, her saberstaff slipping from her grasp.

"Master!" Nadia cried, watching Kumo collapse to the floor, her eyes wide open but unseeing. The Sith strode to her master's still body and lifted Kumo up over a shoulder. Before Nadia could even think to ignite her saber, there was a flash of red at her hand. Nadia stared down at where her hand should have been to see only the floor beneath and blood blossoming to the surface of the stump. She allowed herself a strangled moan before struggling to get to her feet. The Sith walked toward his ship without a glance back at his fallen student. Nadia could do nothing more than step forward a couple feet before collapsing beside the boy, clutching her arm to her chest. Silent tears slid down her face, for her missing hand of captured master not even Nadia Grell knew for certain.


End file.
